


Myrrh

by AugustIsComing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, mention of Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustIsComing/pseuds/AugustIsComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had it all planned out.<br/>It was the perfect come back, really, after spending days getting rid of all that glue in his hair.<br/>It also killed two monsters in one blow.<br/>Dean and Cas had been dancing around each other for long enough. Cas because he probably had no idea what to do, Dean because… Well. Because Dean was a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myrrh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57165) by Cinensis. 



> Uh I spotted this beautiful thing (http://cinensis.tumblr.com/post/82362384380/i-have-this-headcanon-that-myrrh-is-angels) the other day and it inspired me to try and write a lil something. My lovely babu bird Kety777/CasInThongs told me I should write it and yeh, this is what came out. :)

Sam had it all planned out.

It was the perfect come back, really, after spending days getting rid of all that glue in his hair.

It also killed two monsters in one blow.

Dean and Cas had been dancing around each other for long enough. Castiel because he probably had no idea what to do, Dean because… Well. Because Dean was a jerk.

The thing is, he asked Gabriel for some Myrrh, and, after using some themselves, they had spilled a whole bottle of it in a batch of Dean’s clothes.

Sam now knew /exactly/ the effects the perfume had on angels, having been dragged to one of the Bunker’s rooms and ridden by a very toppy bottom angel, who completely drew his vital energy out of his body after so much as smelling a drop of Myrrh.

To the youngest Winchester hunter, the scent was woody and almost latex-like, really, and not specially appealing.

Gabriel seemed to think differently, though, and he got a flask for Sam’s personal use.

* * *

Dean got his freshly washed clothes on a random Tuesday morning, and laughed at Sam for his weak comeback. Dean wasn't sure changing their usual clothes detergent could be called a comeback at all. If all it meant was that he had to smell woody and leathery after filling Sam’s shampoo with glue, he was fully happy.

The blond hunter was drying some dishes Cas had washed the night before and putting them away, whistling joyfully and planning on calling Sam out on how slack he had been with this stupid comeback, when suddenly he felt a warm body press against his own.

Gabriel and Sam had disappeared into a room the afternoon before and had not been seen since. Anyway, none of them would have touched him like this.

He heard a loud _sniffing_ sound as hands were set on his waist and he just knew…

“You smell good…” Castiel purred in his ear, one of his hands resting on his shoulder as the other made its way down the hem of his shirt.

“ **What the fuck are you doing, Cas!?** ” He almost yelled, blush covering his cheeks as Castiel got even closer. 

An erection. Painfully obvious one, at that. That’s all Dean could feel as Castiel pressed against his back.

The plate he had in hand decided it wanted to fly away and hit him on the head, maybe wake him up, but instead it fell to the ground with a loud crash as Cas’ hand touched the front of his pants. 

“Dean…” Cas moaned, rubbing his erection against Dean’s ass, and the blonde’s own erection screamed just how much he wished there were no fabric layers between them.

Moist, earthy, almost leathery, with just the tiniest spicy aspect, but also luminous and golden. Dean smelled like Heaven on Earth, and Castiel wanted to crawl under his finger nails, hide below his skin, breathe the whole of him in, so the scent would linger forever.

His hand rubbed the hunter’s tummy, enjoying the warmth against his fingers as he hid his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, the hand on top of his dick squeezing delicately, earning him a sigh.

“Dean…” This time it was a whimper, just a small, pleading sound.

Castiel wanted to be consumed, he wanted Dean to devour him, yet, at the same time, the Winchester was the one to smell edible, he was the one Castiel wanted to taste.

“Fucking hell, Cas…” Dean croaked, his voice breathy as he turned in the angels arms in order to face him. Castiel’s eyes surely held at least a thousand galaxies. The pupils were blown so wild, Dean could picture them as black holes, pulling the irises in, pulling /him/ in. His hands orbited towards Castiel’s face, one of them resting on his cheek and the other on his jaw.

The room was too far from the kitchen. Damn it. The _world_ was too far from the kitchen.

“No, Dean…” Castiel mumbled, and moved his face so his lips pressed against the Winchester’s damp palm. “Holy Heaven.” As he finished the sentence, his hands squeezed Dean’s waist, and suddenly they stood in Dean’s room.

Naked. Castiel wanted them naked, and so they were, in the blink of an eye.

Dean’s lust induced dizziness only got worse as he found himself in a completely different place, his clothes gone.

The Myrrh had rubbed on his body and impregnated his skin with the smell Castiel loved so much, and it drove the angel completely insane, pressing himself against Dean, trying to get as much contact as possible, trying take all of it in. 

Dean pulled at Castiel’s hair strong enough so the blue eyed angel would look at him. 

And Dean kissed him. As he had been meaning too for way too long, and never got the nerve to actually do it.

But here he was, and if he smelled like Heaven, Castiel smelled of _grace_ , purity and chastity. It was so clean it was almost intoxicating, in the best possible way.

Castiel’s mouth was warm and soft and firm, and when they moved the back of Dean’s legs hit the bed and he was falling but, really, it felt like flying.

Cas was on top of him and they migrated to the centre of the bed. Sweat made everything sleek and skin made the word silky and _God_ why had he waited so long?

Castiel whined loudly because suddenly Dean was pushing him away, but he wanted to be closer, not farther, and so the angel clung desperately to the man under him, the grip too close to hurtful for Dean to be able to breathe, but damn him if it was okay.

“Cas, lube… Lube, we need lube… I need…” Dean tried to speak when he managed to tear their mouths apart and, even though he was breathing heavily and barely understood his own words, Castiel seemed to have, because he directed Dean’s hand to his ass and when he pushed the tip of a finger in he was met by wetness and warmth and _fuck_  was Castiel self lubricating because he could have sworn...

It didn’t matter, he’d muse over that later, right now Castiel rolled them over and spread his legs wide open, and Dean had two fingers inside Castiel’s ass, and the angel kept moaning and yelling his name, his hole clenching around him, giving the hunter an idea of just how good it would feel and how beautiful it would be to bury himself balls deep in that undulating body.

He wanted to add another finger, make sure Castiel would feel no pain, but the angel pulled him closer and hugged his shoulders with his arms and his waist with his legs, frantically telling Dean how good he smelled, how right he felt, and to just fuck him already. And just maybe he had to switch from Enochian to Latin, and from Latin to Gaelic, and from Gaelic to Portuguese, and Italian, and /was that Polish?/, before he finally, finally remembered how to fucking _English_.

And Dean didn't hesitate before obeying the deep, gorgeous voice, the voice he wanted to listen to in his death bed, but this, _this was him being reborn_.

The feeling of sinking into an angel’s vessel was not different from sinking into any other human body.

But the feeling of an angel clinging to your back, and screaming your name, and moaning as loud as he could... Dean lost count of the thrusts, and he only noticed their linked hands because it was what kept him conscious, but then Cas was coming and he had to be fucking _glowing_  and Dean was pretty sure he could feel his grace wrapping around him, enveloping him in warmth and pleasure and light.

* * *

Dean blacked out after orgasming and _that_  was new territory. He woke up almost suffocated by the dark haired angel holding onto his neck, breathing in his scent as if he needed it to survive.

“Hey, there.” Dean said, his voice husky.

“Dean…!” Castiel seemed to have forgotten the body he clung to had an owner other than himself, and his bed hair was even more intense after sex. It gave his confused expression an adorable tone, but Dean wouldn't voice that. “I’m sorry, I…” The angel reluctantly made to move away from the blond hunter, throwing his foot out of the bed, but the Winchester held onto him.

“Oi. Shush. Where d’you think you’re going?” He kissed Castiel’s forehead, trying not to feel as tacky as he knew he was, and sighed contently.

“I… God, you smell good.” Castiel didn’t resist, nuzzling Dean’s collarbone, a small satisfied smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he got himself back to his previous position.

“That seems to be a trend, today.” Dean said, frowning a bit. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

“Myrrh, Dean. You smell like Myrrh, and that should be a sin, combined with the body you have.” Castiel hid his face in the Winchester’s chest as he spoke, flushing. “Also, you smell like you. That mix may have caused my grace to go a bit… Crazy.”

Dean tried not to look to smug as he tangled his fingers in Castiel’s hair.

“How long was I out, anyway?” He questioned, closing his eyes again as he yawned.

Castiel didn’t reply at first, and the blonde opened his eyes, waiting for an answer, ready to question again.

“…Two… Maybe three… Hours.” Castiel bit his bottom lip, looking apologetically at Dean. 

“Ooh-kay.” Dean let out, surprised. He caressed Castiel’s scalp as he once more laid back on the pillow, making sure the angel knew it was all good. More than good. It was fucking brilliant. “Time for another nap, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the lovely author of the fanart which inspired this thingy likes this. She seems like a great person, and I hope to make her smile a bit. xD  
> (PS: I had no idea what Myrrh smells like, so I googled it.)


End file.
